Marisha
by Italian-Rose-xxx
Summary: A story about girl who befriends Hassan. Lots of fun and music! Enjoy!


**Marisha**

**Summary:- This is a one shot story that I had on an idea of what happens when a new girl moves to Kabul and she makes friends with Amir and to become the friend of Hassan. I hope that you enjoy it.**

* * *

Marisha stood up when she got off the plane in Kabul, which is when her father was the journalist of the local newspaper and was reporting on the new problems that were plauging the country, which is how Marisha had to learn Dari from when she spoke it in Pakistan. Marisha is a beautiful young lady with black hair that she wore in a bun, with ladylike figure and she wears really pretty clothes that show off how pretty she is. Marisha is used to being in strange countries where she is from Pakistan and her mother is from Kabul, so she knows the locality pretty well.

Marisha was walking around the town when she saw two young boys sitting down and talking, so she decided to speak to them. She says to them, "Hello." "Hello, and how are you? What's your name?" said one of the boys, he was smiling. "Oh, my name is Marisha, and I am the daughter of the Journalist of the Kabul Newspaper," said Marisha. "My name is Hassan, and this is Amir agha," said Hassan and smiled to Marisha. Marisha smiles and shakes their hands. "It's so lovely to meet you," she explains. They all smiled at each other, they were so happy to make friends with the beautiful daughter of a journalist.

"What are you like to do when you're both alone?" she asked. She wanted to learn more about these boys.

"Well, sometimes we like to read, or else we go to the cinema." said Hassan. He took Marisha's hand and he said, "Why don't you come with us to see the new Western movie which is in the cinema at the moment, which means that Amir agha and I see it when it comes out first." Marisha just smiled and nodded, which is to say, "Of course." and so they went to the cinema and they saw a wonderful film. Marisha was very excited to see the film with her two new friends. She didn't even care the Hassan was a Hazara, she could see he was a very sweet little boy who had a very good soul, and was very kind to her and to protect Amir. He was the sweetest boy she had met and was lovely to speak to her and to learn more about his past and how he lived with Amir for all his life and was his best friend.

So, they went outside and started to walk home. "I like that film, which is the best for us to see it together with our new friend, the lovely Marisha," said Amir. "Yes, I loved the actor in it, I hope to go to Iran and meet him which is when we become good friends." Hassan said. "But the actor is not Iranian, he has been dubbed over from English, so that we can understand the words in that he speaks." Marisha explained. "OHHHH!" Hassan said, then his eyes got really wide and then, all of the sudden, someone hit Hassan's head with a rock, and he started to whimper from the pain. "Are you okay?" asked Marisha, and she turned around, and her eyes got really wide.

"Where are you going, faggots?" asked a boy whom was wearing an orange jacket and beige pants, with an orange top, he had black hair and black eyes and he was glaring at Hassan and Amir, but more towards Hassan. Amir suddenly speaks up with fear in his voice and he says, "Please leave us alone, Assef." and Assef said, "No, you are bothering me. These people pollute our homeland," he said and he pointed at Hassan. Marisha was angry that someone could not see that Hassan had a good soul, and that he was a kind person to be a good friend to her when he takes her out to the cinema and makes her feel welcome.

"He's not polluting your homeland, and you should get to know him, which is when you will see that he took care of me and decides to be my friend when I arrived here in Kabul, and you should see that he is funny and kind and has a good soul, which you would see it if you got to know him and to be his friend, which I am sure he will let you be friends with him, if that is what you chose." she said and clenched her fists while she looked at Assef but with pity in her eyes as she could tell that he was lonely and needs a friend. "Hassan is the epitome of a true friend, and what a man should be, he is the nicest, kindest, loveliest little boy to ever meet, and I want to be friends with him no matter on what you say." She said.

Assef just looked at this girl; and he thinks about how beautiful she is, and how she stands up for what is right, and how she makes him feel that he has a dizzy head, and that his head is pounding. He thought that there was something about Marisha that was so special, and he wanted to make her his girlfriend, which is to say, he wants Marisha all to himself.

Assef just looks to the side of him on what Wali thinks about Marisha and Wali just nods his head on what he thinks about how pretty this girl is, and how he knows Assef had put claim on her already, even though she stood up for what was right and to make Assef feel something he had never felt before; which is guilt over the way that he had been treating this lady. So, he smiles at Marisha and goes to touch her on the cheek, which is when Hassan pulls out his slingshot and points it into Assef's face, to show that he does not want him around anymore.

So, Assef became very angry when he was threatened by this lowly Hazara boy who seemed to win the favour of the lovely Marisha. So he knows that he cannot do anything other than to go away until the next time when he will see the lovely Marisha, which is not going to be for a while, which makes Assef upset.

Marisha does not like Assef on how nasty he is to Hassan because of where he is from, which means that he doesn't like people who are different, and that he is a bigot.

A few days later, Assef was walking along with Wali and Kamal and he thinks of the lovely Marisha and how she makes him feel that he is starting to change and maybe, to become a better person within his heart and soul, to make him feel that with her love, he could do anything, even though he still starts to believe that the beautiful Marisha can teach him on how to be a good person. So he goes to her house, which is when he sees how she is walking towards him in a beautiful white dress with her hair done up all nice, and this gives him an idea so he goes home and writes a letter to Marisha's father.

_Dear Mr. Masood,_

_My name is Assef and I remember on how I once met your daughter, the lovely Marisha. I was the local sociopath on who would attack and beat up the younger children and how she would teach me on how to become more kind, she speaks so softly of the Hazara boy, whom is called Hassan, and whom I would not like very much, but the lovely Marisha is so much different, when she says that she makes friends with me, and to show me that everyone is not against me. And I start to believe that everyone is not so much as bad as I would think, and I start to see the world as a loving place on which is when I start to realize that I am falling in love with the beautiful Marisha, which is when Wali, my friend, said that he accepts whenever I choose to love your daughter, whom is the most beautiful young girl I have ever met, even though she is the daughter of a journalist. _

_I also feel that the most I can offer your girl is that I can love her more than anything, because I have given her my heart and soul, and the most beautiful girl I ever met. I also believe that she has a very good soul, and that she can teach me on how to love, because I know that I will be right by her side. So, I must ask your permission to marry your lovely daughter, and to show how I love her._

Marisha's dad says yes, and he starts to believe on how Assef is changing to become a better person because of his daughter. And he is happy. So he goes to Marisha's room, and he sees her sitting on her bed quietly doing her homework, then he comes over and he stands in her room. And he sees that she is a very good soul, to make the young boy who wrote the letter feel that he was in love with her. Marisha looked up at her father and smiled at him. "Hello, Father, and what is it you have in your hand?" She said, grinning widely.

"Oh, this is just a letter that I recieved today. And today, I recieved a letter that a young boy named Assef, he says that you are like a beautiful angel who is making him feel as though the world is not against him anymore, and that you stood up for your new friend, Hassan, which makes me feel so proud of you, so he tells me that he is in love with you, and that he wishes to marry you. So I think to myself that maybe I should say yes, so that you can marry this handsome young man, and that you can teach him on how to love." Her father said.

Marisha shot up suddenly. "Oh, Father, no! I cannot marry him, because he is a cruel and cold hearted young man who is evil and does not like my friend because of where he is from. So I do not want to marry him because I do believe that I do not see any soul in him. I see that he is a cold and nasty person who only delights in causing pain to others. I don't like him, and I refuse to marry him, or to have anything about him. I would not like to have to spend any time with him."

Marisha's father is angry, and he says, "I think you should spend some time with him in order to see that he is a very good soul, and we see a very good spirit in him, or else when your mother died, you would be alone forever, unless you find the right man to marry and to live your life with. So I set you up on a date with Assef, and I think that when you go, you should try to get to know him other than judging him on how he looks."

"When, when will I go on the date?" says Marisha. She seemed upset and tears were running down her face. "We will be going to Amir's birthday party, so you will see him there and be able to talk to each other. And, to get to know you better than himself." Her father explained. Marisha started to cry and she buried her face in her hands. She could not believe her father wanted her to marry someone as disgusting and vile as Assef, even though he was quite physically handsome, with his loving black eyes, but she could see he has a cold and dark soul inside.

But he doesn't know on what to do, so she puts on her blue dress with a ribbon in her hair, and she put on a pair of shoes. She looked so beautiful, it just drove her father to tears. "You look just like your mother; if only she were hear to show you. If only she were here to guide you on this path. But I know that she is looking over you, and making you feel that you can accomplish anything. I love you and I know that you will see the beautiful soul inside of yourself." He explained. So they both went to the party.

Out of nowhere, Assef comes over to Marisha with Wali, and he said, "Hello, and did you recieve my letter? And I thank you for telling me that you would bring your daughter here, the beautiful Marisha. And I start to believe that I would like to marry her. And I have a very special question for your beautiful daughter."

"Don't be so rude, Marisha," says her father, elbowing her. "Say hello."

"Hello, and I do not want to marry you, as I see that you have a very dark and cruel soul that is not nice. I think that you are evil incarnate, I want you are not very kind, and you lied to me about being in love with me, as you cannot feel that emotion, Amir tells me on how you are a sociopath, so I do not like you and I would rather die than I would ever marry you. I hate you more than anything." She said.

Assef was shocked and furious. He could not believe that this beautiful young girl that he didn't love, that he was only trying to lie to get some of her father's money. So he says to her, "Marisha, when I first meet you, I see this beautiful angel who is a miracle and who is coming into my life in order to bring back the love I lost when my parents abandon me. Also, I do not like that when you are here, you seem sad that when your father teaches me on how your mother dies of fumes, so I think that you and I both understand each other. Also, I think that you're the most amazing, sweetest young lady I ever met, and I say to my friend on how I talk about you all the time. And I also believe that I would do anything to make you smile or to make you happy." He explained with a smile.

Marisha just stood there completely shocked, so she walks away from Assef, she starts to think on how she would never do anything that she wanted, and how she never really followed her dreams, and slowly began to sing.

**Marisha**_  
_

_It's the boy you never told I like you, _  
_It's the girl you let get away._  
_It's the one you saw that day on the train, _  
_But you freaked out and walked away _

_It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas, _  
_Things you swear you'll do before you die, _  
_It's the city of love that waits for you, _  
_But you're too damn scared to fly._

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight, _  
_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._  
_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight, _  
_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._

_It's the time that you totally screwed up, _  
_Still you're trying to get it out your brain._  
_It's the fight you had when you didn't make up, _  
_It's the past that you're dying to change._  
_  
__It's all the money that you're saving, _  
_While the good life passes by._  
_It's all the dreams that never came true, _  
_Cause you're too damn scared to try. _

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight, _  
_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._  
_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight, _  
_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._

_It's a mad, mad world, gotta make an escape, _  
_It's a perfect world, when you go all the way._  
_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight._

_So let's go, go, go, go all the way._  
_Yeah let's go, go, go, go night and day._  
_From the floor, to the rafters, people raise your glasses, _  
_We could dance forever! _

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight, _  
_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._  
_It's a mad, mad world, gotta make an escape._  
_It's a perfect world, when you go all the way._  
_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight._

And when the song is done, and after a few days, when she sees Assef more often, she starts to believe in him, and that he did love her, and that he was willing to change for her. So she says to him, "Assef, when I first met you, I did not like you, but now I believe that you are my true love, and, and that you are so amazing. I love you more than anything, so I must ask, I love you, but I want to know if you love me. You are beginning to change into a much better and kinder person, but I even see that you help Hassan with the drink from when you were at the party and I see you take a drink from him and I start to believe on how you have a very good soul." She says. "And I do think that you are a lovely person who is truly changing because of me. So I must say that I start to fall for you when I see you more often, and I know I'll always be there for you, on no matter what happens. I love you." She said.

Assef is shocked and he takes Marisha's hand and says, "I love you too, and I always will, until you start to change me into a better person. I love who you are inside and out and I have something I wish to say." And it got down on one knee, and said, "Marisha Masood, love of my life, my soulmate, will you marry me and make both our dream's come true?"

And Marisha just says, "yes. Yes I will marry you!" And they both lean into each other and kiss, until Amir tells Marisha on how Assef attacked Hassan and on how he finds out that Assef does not love Marsha, and how he only wants her money. Marisha is shocked and she pushed Assef away and when he knocked her down, he said. "I don't believe in what you did! So you tell me that you love me, and that I don't want you anywhere near me. You are cruel and cold hearted, so that I don't wish to be with you, when I see that I have a very good soul. And you're a monster, so I detest you!" She shouts. And Assef is shocked and he starts to understand that maybe he does in fact love her, but he doesn't see her for a few days, until he comes to her door, which is when he sees her on the balcony, crying, and he feels bad.

So he looked up at her and he started to sing.

**Assef**

_Mmmm ... Mmmmm... Yeah...Mmmmm...Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_  
_Mmmm...Yeah...Mmmm... Yeah, Yeah_

_Baby I just don't get it _  
_Do you enjoy being hurt? _  
_I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt_  
_You don't believe his stories_  
_You know that they're all lies_  
_Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why_

_If I was ya man (baby you)_  
_Never worry bout (what I do)_  
_I'd be coming home (back to you)_  
_Every night, doin' you right _  
_You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)_  
_Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)_  
_Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are) _

_You should let me love you _  
_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_  
_Baby good love and protection _  
_Make me your selection _  
_Show you the way love's supposed to be _  
_Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you _

**Marisha**

_Listen_  
_Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts _  
_You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame _  
_Don't even know what you're worth _  
_Everywhere you go they stop and stare _  
_Cause you're bad and it shows _  
_From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know _

**Assef**

_If I was ya man (baby you)_  
_Never worry bout (what I do)_  
_I'd be coming home (back to you)_  
_Every night doin' you right _  
_You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)_  
_Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)_  
_Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are) _

**Marisha  
**  
_You should let me love you _  
_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_  
_Ooh Baby good love and protection _  
_Make me your selection _  
_Show you the way love's supposed to be _  
_Baby you should let me..._

**Assef**

You_ deserve better girl (you know you deserve better) _  
_We should be together girl (baby)_  
_With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!_  
_So can we make this thing ours?_  
_  
_**Both**

_You should let me love you _  
_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_  
_Baby good love and protection _  
_Make me your selection _  
_Show you the way love's supposed to be _  
_Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you _

_Let me love you that's all you need baby_

And after that the song is done, Assef comes over to him, he thinks that she is the most beautiful and perfect person in the world, and he starts to think on how he wants to protect her from everything. "Marisha," he says. "I love you and I am so deeply sorry for what I did to you. You made me feel something I never felt before; which is that you and I are the most beautiful people in the world. You're so special and amazing and I started to believe that inside of me is something I never really had; a heart. Until you show me that I should be loved, and that I deserve to be loved. I love you, my beautiful angel, I want to make you into my bride and to mold you into the person I wish for you to be. And I start to see that you should be mine. So I need to say that I'm so sorry on what I did and I do love you. I do."

"Well I see you are telling the truth on showing me your love so I accept." She says and he picked her up and spins her around and kisses her, until they went to the mosque and got married, which is when she saw a spirit watching them, and she starts to sing.

**Marisha**_  
_

_We were both young, when I first saw you._  
_I close my eyes and the flashback starts-_  
_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns._  
_I see you make your way through the crowd-_  
_You say hello, little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-_  
_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-_  
_And I was crying on the staircase-_  
_begging you, "Please don't go..."_  
_And I said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._  
_We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-_  
_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._  
_Oh, Oh._

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_  
_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -_  
_but you were everything to me-_  
_I was begging you, "Please don't go"_  
_And I said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say yes-_

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._  
_This love is difficult, but it's real._  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._  
_Oh, Oh._

_I got tired of waiting._  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around._  
_My faith in you was fading-_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town._  
_And I said..._

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone._  
_I keep waiting, for you but you never come._  
_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-_  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

**Assef**

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._  
_I love you, and that's all I really know._  
_I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress_

**Both**

_It's a love story, baby just say... yes._  
_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh._

And they get into their carriage and they head off into the sunset to see a beautiful rainbow and doves singing to enjoy a wonderful dream come true. And they both lived happily ever after.

**THE END**

* * *

_Songs= Hit the Lights by Selena Gomez, Let me Love you, by Mario and Love Story by Taylor Swift.  
_


End file.
